


美人2

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	美人2

月城觉得自己做了个很长的梦，自己一直在叫着琉璃的名字，在海里浮浮沉沉，然后本来乌云密布的天空忽然洒下一道阳光，自己就真的醒了。睁开眼，是熟悉的床帐，手掌感到一丝重量，转头看去，是沉睡的爱人。美弥头枕着月城的张开的手掌，有点蜷缩的卷着被子，却将整个背露在外面，背部纤细的线条在深紫色的床褥上白的耀眼，阳光射下，月城觉得美弥的皮肤仿佛是光源本身，柔和又朦胧的光芒正在整个房间里扩散，而美弥似乎就是个沉睡的精灵，稍一触碰就会化为星星点点飞散而去。

月城小心的撑起半边身子，侧身靠近了仍然双眼紧闭的美人。仔细的看着那张精致的脸，一边轻拨着那头栗色的长发，然后看见了被长发掩盖的小巧的耳朵，想起昨天自己耳朵被欺负的惨状，不想还好，一想又觉得脖子在麻了……

“昨晚，只有我被睡了呢……”月城不甘心的想道，“总觉得哪里不对。”

一边想着一边已经摸上了那人的耳垂，又软又弹的手感很是有趣，接着手指触碰到了耳后的皮肤，丝绸般的触感让人上瘾，忍不住低下身子去亲吻，发丝间一股清淡的蔷薇香味扑面而至，月城亲吻着这人间尤物的后颈，手也禁不住摸向她前胸，一团柔软就这样被握在手心，搓揉的时候会得到爱人魅惑的呻吟。

美弥是在一阵舒服的触感中醒来的，身上压着昨晚让自己一本满足的爱人。那个人现在正在舔舐她的背，一节节脊椎的轻咬，一寸寸皮肤的逗弄，美弥感受到了爱人的急切，配合的身子向前一撑，纤细的腰线移到了爱人嘴边，饱满的臀部一览无遗。美弥感受着月城的手在自己臀部不停的揉捏，用力到留下了指印，这种恰到好处的痛感让美弥很兴奋，于是她翻过身来，抱着爱人的脸，用力的亲吻下去，受到鼓励的月城直接将美弥压下，啃咬着她的脖子，吮吸着胸前白嫩细致的皮肤，让那皮肤上出现点点印记，然后用舌尖逗弄着胸前的粉嫩，美弥娇嗔的声音挠在了月城心窝子里，手急不可耐的向下身探去，竟直接伸进了花穴中，柔嫩又湿润的触感让月城心里一本满足，却在此时收获背部爪印一串加美弥埋怨的呼声：“温柔一点！！！！”  
抬起眼，看见美弥微微嘟嘴，两眼的春色却流光溢彩，然后听到她有些沙哑的声音说道：“不要那么急~~把我都弄疼了~~”

话是这么说的，腿却夹紧了月城的腰，配合着放在自己体内的手指不断律动，这口嫌体直的举动让月城决定听从自己的本能，去他妈的小心翼翼。

美弥闭着眼睛感受自己身体产生的快感，紧抱着月城坚实有力的背，时不时的因为兴奋而在背上挠出一道道爪印。

月城的皮肤的白皙和柔滑显示出这是个女孩子的躯体，长期习武让她的身体肌肉线条非常明显，却不会显得太过魁梧，穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，宽大的肩膀给到美弥的安定感异常强烈。性格虽然似乎有些木讷却不缺野性，不服输的劲头也让人喜欢，一切都那么合乎心意。在高潮中，美弥闭起眼睛，第一次感谢神的眷顾：虽然不知道这份幸福能维持多久，但是我真心实意的爱着眼前的人。如果与这个人的相遇已用完了我今生所有的运气，那么请让我在这份恋情结束时死去。愿这个人能得到世间的恩宠，永远幸福……


End file.
